


Miraculous Agent Ladybug

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Spy AU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy AU! Agent Ladybug is one of the top agents at K.W.A.M.I. however, due to attacks becoming more frequent and dangerous she gets paired up with a new partner...will she be able to get along with him? Or will the two split each other up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virus: Storm

Heels clicked against marble tile, echoing along the walls. “Agent Ladybug, the directors are waiting for you” the secretary said, nodding towards her. Ladybug sighed softly and nodded before entering the office, a large chair turning to face her as she entered

In the chair was a woman with long red hair, her eyes a dark shade of blue. She wore a red blouse with black polka dots and a black pencil skirt, along with a pair of black heels. “Agent Ladybug, it’s good to see you” the woman said. “Director Tikki” Ladybug said, nodding. “…what do you mean a partner?” she asked in confusion, having received a message earlier that day from the director, discussing the topic of a new partner. “The missions are becoming more and more dangerous…Hawk Moth needs to be stopped soon…and so we decided to start pairing our agents up with a few new recruits…” Tikki explained.

“New recruits?! You want me to work with a newbie?!” Ladybug argued. “Of course…he shows promise, you will be his partner and mentor…this is not up for negotiation, Ladybug” Tikki said, glaring at Ladybug, who nodded, although begrudgingly. “yes ma’am…” she said.

“Good…send in Agent Cat Noir” Tikki said into a speaker sitting on her desk.

The front doors of the office opened. A young man entered. He had short blonde hair and green eyes that shone with mischief. He smiled at Ladybug. “Bonjour mademoiselle Ladybug, I look forward to being your partner…I am Cat Noir” he said, smiling. Ladybug glanced at him and nodded “Just Ladybug is fine Cat Noir…I look forward to working with you” she said.

“I have your first mission right here…” Tikki said, smiling as she clicked a remote on her desk, the large flat screen TV behind them turned on. “This is Aurore Borrell, we think she may be tied to Hawk Moth” Tikki said. An image appeared on the screen of a woman reading the weather forecast. “A weather girl? Why would she be tied to a terrorist?” Cat Noir asked.

“Hawk Moth brainwashes people into doing his bidding…” Ladybug explained “Huh? Like…hypnotism?” Cat Noir asked. “Kind of…the problem is that Hawk Moth never has any contact with the people who do the crimes, the only reason we even know he’s connected is because whenever his victims are working for him they show a butterfly tattoo on their body” Tikki explained as a picture appeared on the screen.

It was a picture of Aurore in a swimsuit, on her stomach was a black butterfly tattoo. “We need you two to enter and then remove the tattoo…agent Ladybug will take care of that, Cat Noir, you will assist her” Tikki said. “You’ll be going to the weather station. Make sure you take care of the situation as quickly as possible…now, head out. Plagg will give you all of the information you need” she said.

Ladybug and Cat Noir exited Tikki’s office. “This is exciting, isn’t it?” he said, smiling. “If it’s your first time, I guess” she said as the two made their way down to the basement in the elevator. “Sooo…what’s your name?” Cat Noir asked, smiling. “Ladybug, or Agent 1214252217…but I’m sure Ladybug is much easier for you to remember” she said. Cat Noir stared at her and blinked twice “I…I meant outside of this whole thing…” he said. “That’s confidential, you’re aware of this, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah…but I don’t really get why…” he said. “In order to secure the safety of everyone in this building…” she said as she exited the elevator. “Plagg?” Ladybug called out, looking around the area. “Here!” Plagg said, popping up from a pile of papers. Cat Noir stared at Plagg, a small man with black hair and dark green eyes, mischievous as his own.

“Ah! Ladybug and the new kid! How’s it going?” Plagg asked. “Plagg…we’re here for our…supplies…” Ladybug said. “Ah! Right right, Mission Stormy Weather…right here!” Plagg said, sliding a pair of briefcases to them. “Good Luck!” he said, pushing them out of his office. “What’s up with him?” Cat Noir asked “He doesn’t like being bothered…probably too busy with his Camembert” Ladybug explained, shrugging. “Anyway…we’d better get going” she said.

* * *

  
“Wh-What?! I’m fired?! What do you mean I’m fired?!”

Aurore sat in her boss’ office, her hands slammed down on the table. “I’m sorry Aurore…but you’re just not drawing in the viewers anymore…there are too many bad rumors about you, we have to worry more about the channel…So, you’re fired”

Aurore’s eye twitched as she glared at her boss before stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind her. “I was supposed to be the star…me! Always me! How could they just fire me?!” she yelled as she stomped towards the elevator. The moment the doors closed Aurore’s eyes widened and she held onto her stomach in pain. “A…Ah! Wh-What’s happening?!” she screamed, doubling over in pain

* * *

Somewhere in Paris Hawk Moth laughed as his computer monitor beeped to life. “So…the virus has been planted…” he said.

* * *

  
“Hello…Stormy Weather…”

Aurore held her head in pain as Hawk Moth’s voice came from inside of it. “Wh-Who are you? What’s happening?!” she yelled. “I am Hawk Moth…I believe I can help you with your problems…all you have to do, is a small favor for me…” he said, laughing as the black butterfly on Aurore’s stomach began to glow. “Yes…Hawk Moth…” she said, her eyes gaining a pink hue to them.

* * *

  
“Name?”

“No”

“Job?”

“No”

“Can you tell me anything?!”

“I’m about five seconds away from kicking you out of this car”

Cat Noir had been questioning Ladybug about anything he could know about her, Ladybug refusing to cooperate with him. “Here we are” she said, stopping the car suddenly. “Time to get ready” she said, hopping into the back of the van. Cat Noir sweated nervously, peeking around inside and being somewhat disappointed to see Ladybug already had on a full body latex suit.

“You’re a real pervert, ya know that?” she asked, giving him a questioning look.

* * *

Soon the two were disguised like they worked for the News Station and made their way inside, their fake IDs strapped to their chests, their hats and hair styled to hide their faces.

“Excuse me, do you know where Miss Borell is?” Ladybug asked a nearby intern “Didn’t you hear? The boss fired her” the intern whispered “What?” Ladybug asked in shock. “Yeah, I heard she stormed out of his office afterwards…I hope she’s okay…”

Ladybug became stiff Oh no oh no oh no, this is not good AT ALL “Hey, are you o…kay?!” Cat Noir asked, yelping as Ladybug suddenly ran off, dragging him behind her “Take off your clothes, quick!” she said “Wh-What?! You’re moving a bit too fast, aren’t you?!” Ladybug glared at Cat Noir “Are you telling me you didn’t wear your bodysuit?” she asked. Cat Noir nodded “O-Of course I did!” he said.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from a nearby elevator. “Wh-What was that?!” an intern yelled. Ladybug slid her way around the building, making her way to the elevator. “Ahahaha!” a wicked laughter was heard coming from above.

Above them was Aurore. Her hair was now dark purple and periwinkle and she wore a purple bodysuit with lightning bolts scattered throughout it. “I am Stormy Weather! Today’s forecast calls for hail!”

Stormy Weather held her hand out, hail the size of baseball shooting throughout the set as a blue orb appeared in her hand. “Watch out!” Cat quickly jumped in the way of a hail ball, using his staff to deflect it from people attempting to hide. “What do we have to do?” he asked “Pin her down somehow, long enough for me to remove the Akuma virus from her body” Ladybug said.

“What the heck is that?!” he asked “Did they teach you anything at the academy?!” Ladybug yelled, drawing the attention of Stormy Weather, who sent a blast of wind their way. Ladybug grabbing onto a pillar, grabbing Cat Noir’s leg as he went flying by her. “Two little insects are in my way…” Stormy Weather said, laughing.

“Do not hurt them! capture them for me!” Hawk Moth said inside of her mind.

Stormy Weather placed her hand out again, a blue orb appearing in her hand. Ladybug glared at her, grabbing a yo yo attached at her waist and shooting it at Stormy Weather’s out stretched hand, the blue orb cut out suddenly, surprising the villain. Ladybug pulled the villain in by the arm, making her land face first on the ground. “Alright…Pin her down!” Ladybug said. Cat Noir immediately grabbing onto Stormy’s arms, pinning her to the ground. “let me go!” Stormy yelled, struggling.

“We will in a second Ice queen” Ladybug said, opening her compact and placing it over her stomach. “What’re you doing?” Cat Noir asked “Extracting the Akuma…” Ladybug explained as the compact attached itself around Stormy’s waist.

“Code: Lucky Charm”

Stormy Weather screamed in pain as electricity ran through her body, passing out from the pain a few moments later. The compact reverted itself, removing itself from around Stormy’s waist. “Akuma extracted…”

Stormy’s transformation reverted, a pink light surrounding her body. The butterfly tattoo around her stomach had disappeared “Help me get her back to HQ…” Ladybug said. “Wait one second! Who’s gonna cover the damages?!” an employee yelled. Ladybug surveyed the area before sighing softly “My company will cover it in a moment…for now, sit tight…and don’t touch anything…in fact, I suggest you all leave the building right now” Ladybug said before leaving. 

* * *

“Good Job you two, The Akuma has been completely destroyed” Tikki said, smiling.

Aurore sat strapped to a metal table, several wires attached to her body, monitoring her vitals. “I still think I need a bigger explanation!” Cat Noir said.

“Hawk Moth is a villain, he’s a terrorist, but he doesn’t attack using bombs or chemical weapons, he attacks using viruses made for the human body, these are called Akumas, we’re not sure how they’re implanted, but they seem to activate whenever one is feeling a negative emotion. For example, when one is angry their brain releases large doses of Epinephrine, which is related to stress, anger, frustration, etc. This chemical can activate the implanted Akuma, which connects itself to the human brain and body once it is implanted, it usually leaves a mark when it embeds itself into the human skin…you get all that?” Tikki asked.

“Yeah…I think so…Akuma’s are viruses for people…but when you’re upset they activate and give you magic powers?!” Cat Noir asked “No, the powers are part of the Akuma’s themselves. Each Akuma is different and reacts to each person differently…the Akuma you just captured, Virus: Storm, would give whoever got it the ability to control weather.” Tikki said. “And what about the compact?” Cat Noir asked. “This is a mini computer, Akuma’s are still computer viruses at their cores, so we created the Lucky Charm Code to be able to defeat them…” Ladybug explained.

“That’s correct, we’ll go into more detail before your next mission…for now, you’re done for the day” Tikki said, smiling.

* * *

“Marinette! You’re late!”

Marinette laughed “Sorry sorry! I got caught up at work” she said. “Huh? You have two jobs?” Alya asked. “Well it’s not like I can make much by being an intern ya know” she said, smiling. “Yes, but you’re an intern and Gabriel Agreste’s personal assistant…I’d think you’d make more money off of this gig…” Alya said. “Ah…I wish, right now being a personal assistant consists of getting him coffee…speaking of which, I need to pick up a few sweets, he’s meeting his son today. He just got back from America” Marinette said, smiling.

“Ooh~ is he cute?” Alya asked. Marinette laughed “I haven’t met him yet! Anyway, gotta go!” she said. “you just got here!” Alya yelled. “duty calls! I’ll see you on Friday for movie night!” Marinette said as she grabbed the prepaid box of croissants and ran off.

“Excuse me, Mister Agreste. Here are the croissants you ordered” Marinette said, knocking before entering Gabriel’s office. “Ah, thank you Miss Cheng. Before you go, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Marinette looked up at Gabriel as she set down the box of croissants on his desk. “This is my son, Adrien.” he said. Marinette’s eyes widened as she noticed the blond sitting across from her boss.

He seemed to be around her age and was smiling at her “Nice you meet you, Marinette, right?” he said cheerfully. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. He was absolutely gorgeous. Blonde hair, light green eyes, Marinette was already swooning.

“Y-Yes, It’s nice to meet you Adrien” she said, noticing his outstretched hand and shaking it nervously. “Adrien is new to France…or rather, he hasn’t been here in a while. I’m placing him under your care” Gabriel said. “huh?” Marinette asked, her eyes wide. “I’m looking forward to spending time with you Marinette” Adrien said, smiling once again. Marinette could feel her face become light pink.

“Ah…S-Sure! Of course!”


	2. Virus: Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, school has kept me busy. 
> 
> There are three references in this chapter, try to find them all!

“Good Evening Cat Noir” Tikki said, smiling as said agent entered her office. “Good Evening…Mademoiselle Tikki” Cat Noir said awkwardly as he took a seat in front of Tikki. “Just Tikki is fine…are you aware as to why we called you here?” Tikki asked. “Um…I’m assuming it has something to do with the mission…listen, I know we failed to capture the Akuma before it went off but-”

Tikki held up a hand, Cat Noir immediately silencing himself. “I would prefer it if we could stop the Akuma before it managed to activate…but I’m aware that we can’t do this all the time…” she said. “you’re not here for that, all things considered you did a wonderful job with Ladybug. It was her job to stop the Akuma, you were meant to watch and learn while we finished making preparations” Tikki said.

“Preparations?” Cat Noir asked, confused. “Yes. We didn’t want to give you your weapon if you cracked on your first mission after all…” Tikki said, smiling. “Weapon?” Cat Noir asked, even more confused. Tikki smiled, pressing a button on her desk. Two tiles opened from the floor in front of Cat Noir , a table rising from underneath it. “Each of our agents has two important items in their arsenal: Their miraculous, and their signature weapon.” Tikki explained.

The table rose completely, on it were two items: a small platinum ring and a black glove with clawed fingertips. “Here are yours. Your miraculous, the ring, is a way for us to contact you. We had to use your cellphone this time, but I’d like to avoid doing that.” Tikki said as Cat Noir observed the ring. “It will turn black when we wish to contact you” Tikki said, pressing a key on her computer keyboard. The ring turned black and beeped silently. “Double tap the center to accept the mission, tap it once to dismiss…though I advise you to avoid doing the second option” Tikki said, her voice gaining an edge to it.  

Cat Noir swallowed nervously before nodding. “And now, your weapon, the Cataclysm Claw” Tikki said. Cat Noir looked at the glove laying on the table “Will this let me capture Akuma?” Cat Noir asked. “No. You’re still new to this agency…even Ladybug had to work for years in order to understand how to disable an Akuma safely…” Tikki said. “Safely?” Cat Noir asked. “Yes…if an Akuma is removed incorrectly there can be dire consequences…but never mind that. This Cataclysm Claw gives you the ability to-”

“Cause massive destruction! So be careful with it!” Plagg said as he entered the room, Cat Noir already pulling on the glove, making sure it fit. “Huh? It’s just a glove! How can I cause massive destruction with a glove?” Cat Noir asked before gaining a worried look on his face “Oh no! It’s freezing outside! Here, let me pull on my glove…oh no! I’ve gotten frost bite” he joked. “the only massive destruction I’m going to cause it probably only going to be to my fingers. Also, why only one glove? Who am I? Michael Jackson?” Cat Noir asked.

“You only need one…anyway, when you squeeze your hand into a fist and hold for five seconds, it activates, this is shown when the claws glow. Once this happens, you-”

_CRASH!_

Plagg looked towards Cat Noir, who had completely destroyed the table where the Miraculous and Claw once were. Plagg glared at him “Can do that…” Plagg said. Cat Noir laughed nervously as he hid his hands behind his back.

Tikki sighed and shook her head “S-Sorry…” Cat Noir said, scratching the back of his head nervously, his eyes growing wide as he realized he was using the cataclysm claw. “Calm down! It has a five-minute cool down…lucky for you, or else you’d be dead…though at least then you’d cause less of a mess…” Plagg mumbled.

“Plagg that’s enough!” Tikki said, glaring at him. “I’m…sorry…” Cat Noir said, looking at the ground. Tikki smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder “it’s alright…you’re still a rookie…I’m going to give you a little advice…” Tikki said, turning Cat Noir’s head to look him in the eye. “learn from your mistakes…” she said.

“What?” Cat Noir asked. “You’re going to make a lot of mistakes here, everyone does, so learn from them while you can…that way, if you have a life-threatening choice to make, you’ll learn from your past and that’ll influence you…so…what have you learned from this mistake?” Tikki asked, pointing to the now destroyed table.

Cat Noir looked at the table, then back down to the glove. “Plagg…can you teach me exactly how to use this thing?” he asked. Plagg looked up at him, surprised. “How does it work? I want to learn everything I can about it…” he said. Tikki smiled, while Plagg broke out into a full Cheshire grin. No one usually cared to ask how his inventions worked, just what they had to do to make it go.

“Well let me tell ya kid! It’s all about activation energy, you know, the energy that affects a chemical reaction, well that glove there lowers it by a substantial amount, causing decay that would normally happen in decades to occu-”

Tikki smiled as Plagg lead Adrien out of her office with an arm draped around his shoulders, babbling on about science.

_You were wrong Ladybug…this one isn’t going to quit on us…_

* * *

“So, you’ve been studying in America?”

Marinette was currently sitting in a café with Adrien, deciding to give him a “welcome back” tour of Paris the next day after the two had met. “Yeah, or at least what my dad calls studying…most of my time was taken up doing photo-shoots or something…I’m surprised I even got my degree” Adrien said, rolling his eyes. “Oh? What’s your major?” Marinette asked, leaning forward with interest “Physics. I’ve got a teaching degree too, in case this whole modeling thing doesn’t work out” he said, smiling. “Well it seems to be working out so far, but it’s good to have a backup plan” Marinette said, smiling.

“That’s what I said!” Adrien said before smiling at Marinette “So, what about you? Or do you work for my father full-time?” he asked “Oh no, I want to be a designer, so I figured working with Gabriel Agreste would get me to where I’ve got to go. I usually work part time in my parents’ bakery though.” she explained “Oh? Why interested in fashion?” he asked. “I guess I like the different styles you get to see around the world. My mom’s Chinese and my dad’s French…so seeing the different styles on those two opposing sides of the world is really interesting, not to mention how it evolves over time and the process in making it. It’s like art that people can wear and create for themselves” Marinette said, gaining a faraway look.

Adrien simply stared at Marinette with a look of surprise, Marinette blushing when she realized this. “S-Sorry…I was babbling, huh?” she said, laughing awkwardly. “Ah N-No no! nothing like that!” Adrien said, his face now turning pink as well when he realized he was staring. “It’s just cool to hear someone who’s actually studying it as a passion…I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone talk about clothing that way” he said, smiling reassuringly.

Marinette smiled back _He doesn’t think I’m weird…good…_ she thought to herself, breathing a sigh of relief as Adrien’s phone rang. Adrien glanced at the phone and then at Marinette “Ah, sorry to cut this short, but I’ve gotta go. I’m meeting up with a friend of mine to move into our new apartment” He said “Alright, see you around then?” she asked. Adrien smiled and nodded “Definitely…oh, can I borrow your cellphone for a minute?” he asked.

Marinette unlocked her phone and handed it to him, Adrien tapping the screen a few times “There’s my number. Let’s hang out again some time, finish up the tour” he said, waving at her as he ran off.

Marinette stared down at the number on her screen for a moment, blinking in surprise before a huge smile made its way onto her face. _He wants to hang out again! I’ve got to tell Alya!_

* * *

“Adrien! Dude! <Welcome back to Paris>!”

Adrien laughed as Nino welcomed him “<Hey Nino>, long time no see” he said. “You’re telling me! How was America?” Nino asked. Adrien sighed “Other than the people, not much different from Paris…” he mumbled. Nino gave Adrien a look of confusion, Adrien catching his gaze “The same schedules, same lifestyle…the only difference was having to speak English or have a translator follow me everywhere” Adrien said, rolling his eyes.

“Man, your old dude doesn’t really let up, huh?” Nino asked. “Nope. Still as strict as ever…” Adrien sighed “Dude, no worries! You know what you need?” Nino asked “What?” Adrien asked, somewhat worried. “A party!” Nino said, smiling. Adrien smiled for a brief moment before his smile fell “I can’t…I doubt my father would approve…he probably has a whole slew of photo-shoots ready for me…” Adrien said.

“What?! You just got here!” Nino yelled “I’m aware…” Adrien said. Nino tapped his chin, deep in thought for a moment before smiling. “I’ve got it! Just leave it to me!” he said, smiling. Adrien stared at Nino, blinking in confusion “Should I be scared?” he asked “Not at all dude! Trust me!” Nino said.

_So I should be very scared…_

* * *

“Is he really that cute?” Alya asked “Absolutely” Marinette sighed, love struck. Alya giggled “Aww, someone’s got a crush on their boss’ son~” she teased. “Ah! I forgot! This is totally unprofessional!” Marinette whined, shaking her head. “What’s so professional about fetching coffee for a fashion icon?” Alya asked. Marinette pouted and glared up at Alya, who laughed “I’m just kidding girl. Though I really don’t understand what the point of an internship is if you’re just going to be an errand girl…you went there to learn about fashion, not coffee right?” she asked.

“Yeah, but I can’t expect Mr. Agreste to suddenly put a rookie on the front lines. That’d be a poor business decision…I just need to prove myself to him a bit more…” she said, smiling. “Having an intern fetch coffee sounds like a poor education decision” Alya sighed. “Are you seriously going to-” Marinette cut herself off as her cellphone vibrated, giving it a glance she stood up “Ah, I’ve gotta go…Mr. Agreste needs me for something” she said. “What? More coffee?” Alya asked. “ha ha, hilarious…” Marinette said, rolling her eyes. Alya giggled “Sorry, I had to…good luck!” Alya said, waving Marinette goodbye.

* * *

“Miss Cheng, I need your help with this…”

Marinette almost couldn’t believe her ears. Gabriel Agreste was asking her for help? With a design?! “Uh…W-With what sir?” Marinette asked, smiling nervously. “I need your opinion on this…I believe a youthful outlook may help…” he said, waving her over and showing her the design on his desk. Marinette leaned over his desk, glancing at the design, giving it a scrutinizing look.

“Well…this color pattern is a bit off…maybe a pastel?” Marinette asked, pointing out a few flaws in the design, Gabriel being silent the entire time, only making her more nervous. “Hm…I see what you mean…” he murmured once Marinette had finished her comments. “Thank you for your input.” Gabriel said before excusing her. Marinette nodded happily, her heart still beating loudly in her chest from her nerves.

“Mr. Agreste, There’s a young man here to see you…he says his name is Nino, he’s a friend of Adrien’s…” Nathalie said through Gabriel’s telephone. Gabriel sighed “Send him in…” he said. Marinette made her way towards the door, only for it to suddenly fly open and knock her down to the ground.. “Ah! Sorry! Are you okay?” Nino asked, helping Marinette off the ground “Oh! Y-Yeah…I’m fine…I’m used to it…” Marinette said, glancing at the hand that had helped her stand.

Marinette’s eyes went wide, on Nino’s forearm was a dark purple butterfly tattoo. “Uh…are you okay?” Nino asked. Marinette looked up at Nino, realizing she was still holding his hand. “Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah! Sorry!” Marinette stuttered, excusing herself before rushing out of the room.

 _An Akuma…_ she thought to herself, her earrings beeping. Marinette grit her teeth _Well my good mood is gone…wait…that guy was a friend of Adrien’s…right?_ In that moment Adrien entered the office, glancing around in a panic “Oh! Hey Marinette…is my dad here?” he asked quickly. “Uh…Y-Yeah…Nino just went in…” Marinette said nervously. Adrien sighed “Oh no…” he sighed “I’ll talk to you later…” he said, rushing past her to enter his father’s office

Marinette double tapped her earring as they beeped again before rushing out of the office “Agent Ladybug, to the office immediately” Tikki’s voice came through the earrings.

_This is not good…_

* * *

“I said no!”

By the time Adrien entered his father’s office, Gabriel was already yelling at Nino. “Why not? He needs to spend some time with people his own age, he just got back in Paris…you can’t just make him- “

“He is my son, and my employee, he will do as I say, and I say no” Gabriel said, glaring at Nino. “But he already does whatever you say! You could at least give him a bit of freedom!” Nino said. “Nino…that’s enough…” Adrien said, placing a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “But- “

“I gave him freedom; he was allowed to have you as a friend” Gabriel said, glaring daggers at Nino “But it seems like I’ll have to revoke that” he added. “What?” Adrien asked, his eyes wide with shock. “You’re no longer allowed to be friends with him, I forbid it” Gabriel said before turning back to Nino “Get out of my office. Don’t you have some trash you call music to create?” Gabriel said, glaring at Nino.

Nino glared at Gabriel, opening his mouth to say something before shutting himself up, not wanting to make the situation any worse for Adrien. Nino stormed out of the office, Adrien standing there, stunned for a moment, before chasing after him. “Wait! Nino!” he called out, catching up with Nino at the elevator. “I’m sorry…I’ll smooth everything over, I don’t need a party anyway…it’d just ruin the Agreste name…” Adrien mumbled, placing a hand on Nino’s shoulder.

Nino glared at Adrien, slapping his hand away “That’s what he wants you to think! Why do you have to listen to him?! You’re an adult now! You can do what you want! Who cares about the Agreste name?!” Nino yelled. 

The elevator arrived and Nino stepped into it, glaring at Adrien “You need to learn how to enjoy life while you’re young, I wasn’t aware my best friend suddenly became an old man” he said, pushing a button to shut the elevator.

Adrien sighed in defeat before looking down at his ring, which had been silently beeping for a while now.

“Now’s really not a good time Tikki…” he mumbled, tapping the center of the ring once to return it to its platinum state.

* * *

“Agent Ladybug, there’s-“

“An Akuma, I know…I already know who the host is” Ladybug said as she entered the office. “Well it’s about to activate” Tikki said. “What?! I just saw him!” she yelled. “You know it doesn’t take long to prime an Akuma. we need to catch the host, quickly…where’s Cat Noir?” Tikki asked “he isn’t here?” Ladybug asked. “No…we sent him a signal…did something happen?” Tikki asked.

“He’s ignoring it! I’ve sent it five times already!” Plagg yelled, entering the room. Tikki sighed “I guess you’ll be doing this mission solo until we can get a hold of him…” she said. “And then I’ll give him a right punishment!” Plagg yelled. Ladybug sighed “I’ll take of this on my own, just like before. Don’t worry” she said. Tikki sighed “Temporarily” she stressed “you and Cat Noir need to work together”

“Anyway, you’d better get going…the Akuma’s already primed, so there’s no need to disguise yourself…” she said. “Understood” Ladybug said, nodding before making her way out of the office. “I hope she listens to me…” Tikki murmured.

* * *

Nino sat in his bedroom, music blasting in his ears. “Trash? My music isn’t trash…what the hell does he know about music anyway? He’s just a stupid old man…” Nino mumbled, pressing a few buttons on his set up before replaying the track he was working on. “And Adrien just goes along with what he says all the time…I thought he would’ve cut loose in New York! He needs to take a lesson from me…” Nino mumbled.

Nino’s eyes grew wide and he groaned in pain as he held his head in his hands, a sudden pain in his head. It started off as a dull throbbing, but grew worse and worse until he cried out.

* * *

Hawk Moth smirked as his computer monitor beeped to life “Ah…another one…” he said, typing into his computer before pressing a button on his desk.

* * *

Nino’s pupils turned into pink butterflies as his head suddenly snapped upwards “Bubbler…I’m Hawk Moth…I can grant you unbelievable power if you swear your loyalty to me…you can party as much as you like…”  

“Nonstop partying? I’m totally in…” Nino said, smiling.

* * *

Ladybug ran across rooftops, looking down at the computer in her palm. “The Akuma should be around here…” she said, glancing around.

_BOOM_

Ladybug jumped back as the roof beneath her collapsed, debris flying onto the street below, a cloud of dust blinding her. Across the street, Adrien saw the explosion as well, seeing Ladybug standing on the roof. He glanced up, the cloud of smoke clearing.

There stood a shadowed figure, their face painted blue with large black spots around their eyes, which now had a bright pink, almost glowing, butterfly insignia as pupils, their eyes also a dull purple and they wore a multicolored, tight-fitting suit.

The figure stepped out of the cloud and smirked. Adrien took a step back as he realized who it was “Oh no…” he whispered, running off to a street corner. Adrien tapped his ring twice as it began to beep again. “It’s about time!” Plagg yelled from the ring “Ladybug’s in trou-“

“I’VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR THIRTY MINUTES NOW!” Plagg yelled again. “Well I’m here now! Ladybug’s in trouble! What am I supposed to do?!” Adrien yelled. Plagg sighed loudly “Just stand still…” he said. The sewer Adrien was standing over suddenly opened up beneath him, leading him down a long tunnel slide.

Adrien lay on the ground, unmoving once he had exited the slide, his head spinning. “Wh…How did…you-“

“We’re a spy organization, this is one of the less impressive things we can do” Plagg said as Adrien stood up, dusting himself off before looking around.

This was not what he imagined was underneath Paris.

He was in a room so well-lit it was almost blinding, from top to bottom the room was polished white tile. On three of the four walls were several large tubes around 7 feet tall with a monitor above them. All but one of the chambers were sealed shut, the only one that wasn’t sealed contained his spy outfit, mask and weapons.

The screen above the tube lit up, Plagg appearing above it, unamused.

“Get changed, we’ve got work to do”

* * *

“Let’s party!”

The streets of Paris were filled with bubbles, several of them capturing older adults and elderly, leaving young adults, teenagers, and children untouched. “You old folks can’t tell us what to do anymore! This is our town now!” Bubbler yelled.

Ladybug glared at Bubbler as she crouched down on a rooftop, holding her mini-computer in front of her. “This is an interesting one…” she said, her computer giving her the needed information on the Akuma. “Virus: Bubble?” she asked out loud, scoffing to herself. “Nice naming Hawk Moth…” she said.

“You’re named Ladybug and wear a black and red suit, I don’t think you have much of a right to complain”

Ladybug turned and glared at Cat Noir as he appeared behind her. “And where’ve you been?” she asked. Cat Noir smiled and casually leaned against his baton “Oh you know, just attending to my adoring fans” he said, shrugging. Ladybug tapped her foot impatiently, continuing to glare ice-cold blue daggers at him. “I know you’re new to all this, but I’m going to let you in on a little secret” she said, walking towards him, leaving a foot of space between them before grabbing him by the shirt collar, pulling him to her until their noses were almost touching.

“Missions are top priority” she growled, Cat Noir blinking in confusion. “I know everyone has bad days, but sometimes you just have to deal with it and push through it as best you can…there are days where I have better things to do too, but I always follow through…I got paired up with a rookie like you, but I’m not going to let you drag me down” she said menacingly.

Cat Noir looked away, ashamed. She was right, he had ignored the signal…Plagg had been calling him repeatedly and he ignored it, all because he was upset, he might’ve been able to help prevent the Akuma before it even happened.

“And I’m not gonna leave you behind either”

This had Cat Noir turn his attention back to Ladybug. “I’m not happy to be on a team…but team means we work together…so with you dragging me down and me picking you up…we should be at least even, right?” she asked. Cat Noir blinked in surprise before smiling and nodding “Right…” he said, his attention suddenly being drawn above them “Look out!”

Ladybug suddenly felt herself thrown behind Cat as he pulled out his staff, spinning it in front of him to deflect the sudden array of bubbles being fired at them. “Dudes! What’s up! Did I interrupt your make-out session?”

Ladybug glared at Bubbler as he floated above them, picking herself up. “Whoa! Guess I did interrupt something! What’s wrong dudette?” Bubbler asked, smiling. “You know what’s wrong!” she yelled, pointing up at the several adults who were floating above them. Bubbler looked up at them and laughed “So what! They were in the way anyway! Now we can party all we want!” he said, smiling.

“Partying? All of the adults are gone! Who’d want to celebrate?!” Ladybug yelled, pointing to the various children, all of them crying as their parents were captured. “Kids need their parents! They protect them! They take care of them!” she said. Cat Noir looked away “Most of them do anyway…” he mumbled to himself.

“Ha! If you sympathize with them so much, you can join them!” Bubbler said. Several bubbles appeared around them, coming from the palms of his hands. Ladybug grabbed her compact from around her waist, spinning it rapidly to deflect the bubbles, Cat Noir doing the same with his staff.

“Ha! Missed us!” Cat Noir said. Bubbler smirked and snapped his fingers, the bubbles that had flown by them returning, capturing the two of them into a single bubble. “You just had to say something, didn’t you?” Ladybug deadpanned. who smiled sheepishly. “See y’all in the stratosphere!”  Bubbler said, snapping his fingers once again.

The bubble they were in suddenly launched upwards, speeding through the air. “What do we do?!” Cat Noir yelled. “I don’t know!” Ladybug said, watching as the ground below them became smaller and smaller. “W-Wait! My Claw!!” Cat Noir said. “What?” Ladybug asked, confused. Cat Noir clenched his hand into a fist, the claws on his glove emitting a black light “Alright Plagg…let’s hope your invention works on magic bubbles…” he murmured to himself.

Cat Noir placed his flat palm against the surface of the bubble. In a matter of seconds, the bubble popped, and the two spies found themselves falling down below. “I really didn’t think this through!” Cat Noir yelled. “Gee, ya think?” Ladybug yelled back, looking around. She suddenly grabbed her compact and tossed it to a nearby building, the string around it acting as a grappling hook and wrapping itself around a weather vane on a nearby roof.

Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir around the waist, swinging towards the roof, managing to land on it. Cat Noir breathed out a sigh of relief, falling to his knees onto the roof. “Oh sweet solid ground, I missed you…” he said, pressing himself to the ground. Ladybug laughed, Cat Noir turning his attention to her, only to see her holding her hand out to him. “About even, right?” she asked, smiling. Cat Noir smiled before taking her hand, allowing her to help him up.

“Right. Now let’s get that Akuma.” Cat Noir said. “We need to find a way to keep him still…” Ladybug said. Cat Noir looked around “How do we do that? A rope?” he asked. “No, my computer needs to be tied around him, we just need to paralyze him long enough for me to tie him down, a rope isn’t necessary” she said.

“What were you doing before? You were reading data on the Akuma, can’t we just use that to eliminate it?” Cat Noir asked. “No. In order to completely erase the Akuma from the body, it needs to be in close proximi…nevermind, I’ll explain all of this to you later…” she said.

“Alright. Can’t you just…throw it?” Cat Noir asked “I need to make sure I can capture him correctly…” she mumbled, glancing around. A smile came across her face as she got an idea “I’ve got it…follow my lead kitty cat” she said, smiling.

* * *

Bubbler flew above Paris, scanning for any adults he may have missed. “Alright…looks like I’ve got ‘em all!” he said. _Bubbler! What are you doing?!_ A voice echoed in his mind “What do you mean? I’m capturing the stupid adults” Bubbler said. _I meant to those agents! Don’t be reckless!_ Hawk Moth yelled “Oh c’mon! I totally took care of them! They won’t be an issue anymore!” Bubbler said, laughing.

“Who won’t be an issue? I hope you didn’t mean us”

Bubbler turned to look behind him, Cat Noir and ladybug standing on a nearby rooftop. “What?! How did you-”

“You said we’d be able to party all we want, right? We wouldn’t want to miss out on that.” Ladybug said, smiling. “You wanna party? Fine! Let’s dance!” Bubler said, firing another mass of bubbles. Ladybug and Cat Noir sprinted across the rooftops, just barely outrunning the bubbles “That was a horrible line!” Cat Noir said, skidding to a halt and spinning his baton in front of him, destroying most of the bubbles before making his way back towards Ladybug, was already making her way up the Eiffel Tower.

“Alright! You two are getting on my last nerves!” he said, flying up to them. “What’s the matter? No more bubble blowing? Did you run out of soap?” Cat Noir asked. Bubbler growled as his eyes glowed _They’re baiting you! Don’t do it! You’re going to run out of power soon!_ Hawk Moth yelled.

“Fine! I don’t need my powers!” Bubbler yelled. Cat Noir looked at Bubbler in confusion. _Who’s he talking to? Is he okay?_ He thought to himself. 

Cat Noir’s eyes grew wide as he saw Bubbler sprinting towards him, quickly taking hid baton out from behind his back and extending it so it hit Bubbler straight in the stomach, the air being knocked out of him as he hit one of the metal beams of the tower behind him. Ladybug shot her compact towards him, the wire wrapping around Bubbler several times, tying him to the tower

Ladybug opened her compact, staring at the screen as it lit up. Cat Noir walked towards her, retracting his baton. “Hey, Tikki says that I can’t do that yet. Is it really that difficu-“ Cat Noir stopped speaking once he got a look at the screen.

An endless stream of code flowed across the screen, Ladybug typing quickly with one hand, holding the compact in the other “What was that?” she asked, looking at him, her fingers still typing. “N-Nevermind…” Cat Noir said. “Done” Ladybug said, Bubbler crying out in pain as volts ran through his body, turning back to normal a few seconds later. Nino collapsed onto the ground as the compact unwrapped itself, Cat Noir catching him just in time and sighing in relief. “How are we going to get the adults?” Cat Noir asked. “Let’s leave that to Tikki…want to watch this time?” she asked.

“Watch what?” Cat noir asked, taking one of Nino’s arms and putting it over his shoulder to act as a crutch. Ladybug smiled and pointed to the skyline. Cat Noir’s eyes grew wide in amazement. Thousands of shiny metal ladybugs flew around Paris, surrounded in a soft pink light.

“What…are those?” he whispered in awe. “The Miraculous Ladybug…They’re a bunch of robots Plagg made so the Mayor would stop hounding us for money. They’re in charge of clean-up” she said, smiling at the look of wonder on Cat’s face. “Good job today…partner” she said, smiling.

Cat Noir looked at her “Not rookie?” he asked “Well…you’re still a rookie…but you’ll learn quick…and I’d be more than happy to teach you” she said, winking at him. Cat Noir felt his face heat up slightly as Ladybug smiled and poked Nino’s cheek. “C’mon, let’s get Bubble Boy over here to the lab”

* * *

“All clear?” Ladybug asked as she and Cat Noir watched Nino through the glass, laying on a cot and attached to several wires that were then attached to computers. “All clear” Tikki confirmed. “Did you figure out who he was talking to?” Cat Noir asked. “Hawk Moth most likely…he usually communicates with his victims and they do as he says” Tikki said.

“Now, you two should get going, I’m sure you all have your own personal lives to return to” Tikki said, smiling. “Right…see you later” Ladybug said, making her way out of the room.

“Cat Noir…a moment please…” Tikki said. “Yes ma’am?” Cat Noir said. “Did you learn any lessons on your mission today?” Tikki asked. “Huh?” Cat Noir asked “Anything that you can use to better yourself” she explained. Cat Noir thought for a moment before smiling.

_About even, right?_

_Good job today…partner_

_you’ll learn quick_

_I’d be more than happy to teach you_

“Yeah…I wanna be more”

* * *

“Nino!”

Nino turned to face Adrien as he ran to catch up with him. “Listen…I’m sorry about what my father said to you…But I have no intention of not being your friend anymore! You’re like a brother to me!” Adrien said. Nino at Adrien in confusion “What about your old man?” he asked.

“He doesn’t matter! I’m an adult now…I can make my own decisions, including choosing my own friends…and he can’t do anything about it” Adrien said.

Nino smiled brightly before putting Adrien in a headlock and ruffling his hair “That’s what I’m talking about!” he said, Adrien laughing as he pushed Nino away. “This is a means for celebration!” Nino said. “Actually…I wanted to tell you I actually don’t know if I want a party…that’s my own decision…” Adrien said.

Nino stared at Adrien for a moment before smiling and shrugging “Alright. Pizza and a movie marathon then?” he asked “You’re not mad?” Adrien asked “Of course not! As long as I get to hang out with you, I don’t care! I just thought you’d want to mingle and meet new people, maybe catch up with a few other friends, but if not that’s fine too” Nino said.

Adrien smiled “Thanks Nino…” he said. “Yeah yeah, I’m the best” Nino said, taking a step forward only to walk into something…or rather, someone.

“Ow!”

“S-Sorry about that!” Nino said, offering a hand to the girl he’d knocked down.

Marinette looked up to see Nino offering her his hand, the two staring at each other for a moment “Hey…weren’t you the girl I bumped into at Gabriel’s office?” he asked. “Uh…Y-Yeah…you’re…Nino, right? Adrien’s friend?” Marinette asked.

“Right! Well, and resident DJ. What’s your name?” Nino asked.

“Marinette” Adrien said.

Marinette looked behind Nino, her face turning red when she spotted him. “You two know each other?” Nino asked. “She’s my father’s intern and…assistant I guess…” Adrien said. “I do a bit of everything around the office…” Marinette said, laughing nervously. “Marinette! Why are you in such a rush?! The movies aren’t gonna play themselves!” Alya said, catching up to Marinette. “Who’s this?” Adrien asked.

“Th-This is Laya – I-I mean Alino – I mean-“

“ _Alya_ ” Alya interrupted, staring at Marinette with her hand on her hip, the other holding her purse and a bag of groceries. “I’m her best friend and roommate…who are you?” Alya asked. “I’m Adrien, and this is Nino…” Adrien said.

“Oh! so you’re Adrien…Gabriel’s son, right? Marinette’s told me a lot about you” Alya said. “Huh? Like what?” Adrien asked. Marinette gave Alya a look of panic “Just that you just got back from America and that she was super excited to give you a tour” Alya said. “We’re going to continue that welcome back tour another time, right?” Adrien asked.

“A-Absolutely!” Marinette said a bit too quickly “I-I mean…Whenever you’re free” she said, a light pink blush on her face, making Adrien smile. “Of course. I’d love to learn more about you. After all we’re friends, right?” he asked. Marinette nodded quickly, her face going from pink to red as Alya smirked. “Well, any friend of Marinette’s is a friend of mine” Alya said “Ditto for Adrien” Nino said, smiling. “You guys want to come over? We’re having a movie night” Alya said.

“I don’t mind. What about you Adrien?” Nino asked. “Not at all” Adrien said, smiling. “Where do you ladies live?” Nino asked “72 Rue de Parc” Alya responded. Adrien and Nino exchanged looks “What?” he asked. “What? It’s a cheap place but it’s not bad” Alya said defensively “No no! I mean…what apartment are you in?” he asked “Eight, why?” Marinette asked.

Adrien laughed nervously “We’re in apartment four…we finished moving in earlier today…” he said. “What?!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Well this is lucky, huh?” Alya asked, smiling. “Maybe it’s fate…So, do you need help with that bag neighbor?” Nino asked. Alya giggled before shaking her head “No…you can help us with the snacks” Alya said “What’re we buying?” Nino asked “The sweetest and saltiest things we can find” Alya said. Nino stared at her for a moment before smiling “I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…” he said.

“Uh…I don’t think I can eat any of that…” Adrien said. “Why not?” Alya asked “my father wouldn’t–“ Nino held a hand up. “We know what _he_ wants. What do _you_ want?” Nino asked. Adrien stopped and stared for a moment “C’mon! You can just call it a cheat day” Nino said, draping his arm over Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien thought for a moment before sighing “Fine… _one_ thing” he said “Alright!” Alya cheered before making her way down the street with Nino at her side. “Let’s go on a sugar rush!”

* * *

The computer monitor beeped to life in front of the man sitting in a dark room

“You…you were an utter _failure_.” He whispered shakily. “YOU WERE MEANT TO BE UNDER MY CONTROL!” he yelled, slamming his fists on his desk. “K.W.A.M.I…you’ll be taken down soon enough…I’ll catch that bug and skin that cat before you know it…” he whispered.

“Then nothing will stand in my way…”


End file.
